


I'm Not Afraid of the Dentist, I Promise

by pumpkinblood



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Bloodplay, Emetophilia, Medical Kink, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Other, PWP, Teeth, odontophilia, this is just nasty ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinblood/pseuds/pumpkinblood
Summary: Being stranded in the Citadel was not your idea of a fun date.





	I'm Not Afraid of the Dentist, I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic on any type of public domain so please be gentle omg
> 
> not beta'd, so i apologize for any grammatical/spelling errors. i tried to keep it as gender neutral as possible save for a typically feminine pet name, i think it's all clear.
> 
> look ok i'm just a disgusting piece of rick sanchez trash and i read all the good obscure kinkfics about him so i decided to write my own.

Being stranded in the Citadel was not your idea of a fun date.

Rick had asked you, begged you, even, to accompany him on this “adventure”, he had called it. _Babe, please, I-I-I need some he-urp-lp. It won’t take long, I promise._

That was nearly 7 hours ago.

Apparently, Rick’s idea of an “adventure” was breaking and entering into the Citadel of Ricks and stealing some type of formula - a formula he claimed was his own, as in, only C-137’s. Stealing from yourself turned out to be quite the mess as you both had been chased down, fired at, and threatened. 

Eventually, after a gun quarrel between your Rick and about ten other Ricks, all from neighboring dimensions, you had taken one too many wrong turns and ended up hopelessly lost. You had no idea where you were, how the Citadel was mapped out, or where your Rick had gone. Fear speared through you as you wandered aimlessly through alleyways, stopping to lean against a wall and pant. Running had exhausted you and you really just wanted to go home and sleep.

A loud bang coming from what resembled a small hospital or doctor’s office startled you out of your near asthma attack. You stood, tall and alert, hoping to mask some of the fear you held. Fighting and winning against a Rick, any Rick, was borderline impossible, and you weren’t sure if you even held any fight. 

Suddenly, a door near the front of the white building was thrown open, revealing a Rick. He looked exactly like yours, except….

Rick was sporting a very cliche doctor’s uniform, complete with the surgeon’s smock, gloves, hat, and scrub shoes. He, however, did not have the same cleanliness one would hope from a doctor, instead, he appeared wild, unkempt, and nearly trashy. His uniform was stained with medicine and he had the signature green slobber spilling over his bottom lip. 

Dark eyes trained on you almost immediately, and you felt your heart speed up. The ‘doctor’ grunted, smirked, and with a speed that nearly whipped you around, came over to you, his tall form towering over you. The smell that wafted through the air and that seemed to permeate him was sickening, a smell of medicine, cleaning supplies, cheap alcohol, and rot. You were terrified but intrigued. 

“H-h-heeeey there, s-sweet thing, you-you lost or what?” Drool seeped down over his mouth and landed on your shoulder in strings. His breath was pure whiskey and cough syrup as it hit you directly in your face. You cringed, and didn’t answer him.

“W-what’s a pretty l-little darling like you doi-urrp-ng in the Citadel? You lost your Rick, huh?” He slurred. 

Nodding, you attempted to take a step back from the man, but he only moved closer, this time wrapping a long arm around your waist and turning you to face him. His eyes glowed with a nearly evil light.

“I-I can help ya, babe… j-just, be, be mine for a bit and I’ll help ya f-f-find your Rick. How’s that-how’s that sound, sweetheart?”

Rick bent down a bit to be eye-level with you. His pupils dilated as they peered into yours, testing your reaction. You could feel your eyes widening as well.

“I w-won’t hurt you, darling, not unless y-you want me to.”

You found yourself in quite a predicament. You could refuse, tell the Rick in question to go to hell and storm away, but you’d still be lost. On the other hand, you could say yes, do whatever sick things he wanted you to do, and eventually, find your Rick and go home. At this point, you were too tired to fight it. Besides, this _was_ Rick, technically, and the way he was staring at you and how his spit felt dripping down your arm had heat pooling in-between your thighs. So, you nodded to him softly.

A brilliant smile crossed his face as his arm wound too tight around you and led you roughly into the building. 

The inside of the building was identical to a typical doctor’s office, with a seating area, nurse’s station and front desk. You wondered if this man was a real doctor or if this was just some sick fetishized version of a living area. Either way, your heart was pounding in your chest and your face was heating up and this time, it wasn't necessarily unpleasant. 

Rick pulled you through a set of double doors, leading you up a small staircase and into a long, blinding corridor. Hospital beds littered the hallway, all of them vacant but still intimidating. The doctor was silent as you both trekked down the hall, ending up in front of a door at the very end. Rick looked down at you, urging silently to open the door. You complied.

The room was like any regular hospital room, but your eyes settled on the chair framing the middle - from the stirrups at the end, it was blatantly obvious it was a gynecologist chair. However, much unlike your own ob-gyn, this room was also set up like a dentists’, with the large light fixtures placed on the ceiling and hanging over the chair. The surgeon table in the corner also contained different types of medical instruments, including a speculum and various dental equipment. You glared up at Rick, more confused than anything, before he gently took your hand and pressed a surprisingly soft kiss on the inside of your wrist.

“T-this is my-my pride and joy, it t-took me so long to find the chair… and-and it's really really special to me-to me.” Rick burped out. The look in his eyes had changed from something close to rogue to something softer, almost.

Taking the situation into your own hands with a sudden burst of confidence, you walked towards the chair, running your hand along the cushion, and swung your legs over the side and hopped on top, stretching your body out. The sharp intake of his breath was audible as he watched you with hungry eyes splay yourself wide across his “pride-and-joy.” He followed you, stepping to you slowly, looking down in almost reverence.

You wondered if playing along was a bad decision on your part when the doctor grabbed your upper arms with such force you were certain it would leave bruises. A gasp escaped your lips and he leaned himself down, his scent becoming overbearing to you when he pressed his face into your neck, light blue hair falling over your cheeks and tickling your nose. Rick sighed deeply into your skin, his tongue slipping out and running up your jugular all the way to your lips, past your cupid’s bow, and stopping at your nose. The cold air of the room made his saliva so much colder on your face. Bile rose in your throat.

“If you-if you want me to stop just-just push me away, I promise I won't h-hurt you.” You somehow knew he was being truthful with you, although your body shook in slight fear. Nodding, you buried a hand into his hair, pulling softly. Rick groaned and let his face fall back into your neck.

Both of you stayed like this for awhile, Rick’s body eclipsing yours on top of this dentist chair in the middle of the Citadel, your heart steadying to a slower pace as you relaxed. Although initially you were scared, and fear was still prevalent, your body was responding nicely to Rick’s actions and for some reason, you trusted him. Medical aesthetic had always been something that had interested you, fear had always turned you on and your clit had began to throb under his weight as his thigh pressed into the area between your legs. Deciding to completely indulge yourself, your hips began to gently rut against his thigh, sweet pressure pulling a whimper from your throat.

The doctor pulled away from your neck, staring down your bodies as you moved, an evil smirk plastered on his face. He brought his knee up to your crotch, giving you more delicious friction. 

“Is that-that what you want, Princess? Huh? You're such a-such a dirty slut, grinding on some o-other Rick’s leg. What wo-urrp-uld your R-Rick think?” 

You tried desperately not to moan out loud at how good he looked over you, glaring at your thrusting hips, biting his lip. The knee that was keeping you moving suddenly was gone as the doctor nearly jumped to his feet, leaving you breathless and cold. The rattling of instruments filled the room as Rick pulled the surgeon table to the side of the chair. Rick flipped the overhead light off, as the ceiling lamp switched on. Whiteness poured into your eyeballs as you struggled to adjust to the sharp light change. 

Your hands were fiercely pulled to your sides, a thick leather strap keeping them in place. He did the same to your feet so you were firmly held in place on the chair. After pulling a lever underneath the cushion, your head went backwards and you were laying flat on your back, legs bent at the knee with your feet on the stirrups. 

Rick immediately went to work, using a pair of scissors to cut at your clothes, until you were completely bare to his eyes. You had no time to be ashamed or embarrassed at your nakedness before he stood back in front of you, eyes raking over your body. A pleased look emerged on his face as he moved downwards, pressing his face into your inner thigh. He seemed to enjoy pushing his face against various parts of your body because you could hear him moan languidly as he inhaled, vibrations of his voice seeming to spear right into that sensitive part of you. 

He took no time before burying his mouth in-between your thighs, pulling a heady moan from you in surprise at his actions. Rick's tongue glided between your folds, parting them to his ministrations. Spit and fluids from your vulva pooled onto the chair underneath, dripping down his mouth and creating a squelching noise that drove you crazy. Placing his entire mouth on your cunt, Rick suckled on you like a baby would a nipple, sending your eyes back into your head and your hand gripping the chair at your sides, praying to the universes he didn’t stop.

Dark brown, soft eyes peered up at you through blue strands of hair, and suddenly you felt lightheaded. Your body couldn't take anymore and your thighs trembled. 

“Oh my-- oh my God, Rick!” The first thing you had even uttered to this man was a calling of his name as his mouth pulled you into a frenzy. Your back arched as best as it could underneath your bindings as you came in his mouth, his sucking of your flesh not stopping as he worked you through your orgasm. 

Rick’s face remained in the apex of your legs as you came back down, the blinding light of your climax seceding from your being slowly. Catching your breath, you pushed up slightly on your bound hands, too embarrassed to catch his eye. Before reluctantly removing himself from your cunt, he laid a kiss to your clit as he moved himself up and grabbed your chin, forcing you to look at him. The bottom half of Rick’s face was wet and sticky.

“I-I wanna… I wanna try something, babe…”, he whispered hoarsely into your ear, “are you-you afraid of the d-dentist?” 

Your brows furrowed in confusion - why was he asking if you were scared of dentists? It didn’t make much sense to you until he snatched something off the medical table beside him and oh. 

The fear you had felt earlier was back and was hitting you full on like a train. In the doctor’s long hand was a dental drill, and he was waving it slowly in front of your face, almost like a taunt. The situation had caught up to you and you had been forced back to reality, but - you were still curious as to where he was going with this.

“I, um… no. I’m not-not scared of the dentist. Not at all, actually.” Your voice was strange, it sounded weak and powerless and you were starting to sweat.

“You should be, baby.”

The statement was like a knife that had been plunged into your heart and the fact that he didn’t stutter at all in his usual fashion when he spoke only made it worse. During this entire experience, Rick’s demeanor had changed so quickly - he’d gone from intense to almost sweet to something terrifying. You didn’t understand how fast he could turn but, it frightened you to say the least.

“Don’t w-worry baby, I’ll-I’ll numb you up real good, yeah. Real good. Won’t feel a-a thing.”

You knew, you knew deep down you could stop him if you wanted and he told you you didn’t have to do anything you were uncomfortable with but… some sick, sick part of you held yourself back and didn’t push him away when he hovered over you after producing a syringe full of what must have been novacaine, didn’t move when he leaned forward and forced your mouth open, barely flinched when the needle dug into your gums. The tip was sharp, so sharp, you could hardly feel it save for a small pinch. Rick numbed up your entire mouth, moving the needle from one side of your jaw to the other until you could literally not feel your face. Drool was pouring out of your mouth but he didn’t seem to notice or care. 

With your maw thoroughly numbed, Rick sat back to look at you. Your eyes were bleary and worried as you looked at him. Then he moved himself to the foot of the chair, ran his hands down your body causing you to shiver at his cold touch.

“Y-you-you want me to f-f-fuck you, baby? Want me to-to fuck you while I destroy your m-mouth, sweetheart? Huh?” After fiddling with his smock, he pulled his erection out, slowly rubbing it up and down your vulva, sighing at the contact. You nodded feverishly, words failing to come out of your mouth after being shot up with so much novocaine. Rick smirked, pushing his length inside of you in one smooth motion, his nostrils flaring. The feeling of being so full caused a low grumble to erupt from you, tossing your head back.

The doctor started to move, to fuck you properly, and words couldn’t explain how good it felt. He felt just like Rick, your Rick, but the fact that when you looked upon him, it wasn’t the same Rick you’d grown to know and love, only made your cunt clench tighter on his dick. It felt so abnormal, so wrong. 

He continuously snapped his hips into you at a pace that had you gasping on every inhale, his pace not letting up even as you watched him flick on the drill he was still holding on to. Another blaze of fear penetrated you as he moved the drill closer to you, having to bend his tall body down to get at you. Slender, disgusting fingers pried your unfeeling mouth open, holding the drill right in front of your face. He stayed like this for a while, teasing you, scaring you shitless until finally, finally, the drill was pushed past your lips.

Pressure was the first thing that you thought of - the pressure of the drill-bit ripping through your molars was the only physical thing you could feel. Then, the sound. It was an awful, screeching, harsh noise that pierced your ears - beyond the slap of his hips against yours, or his heavy breathing, or your own screams. The doctor pressed the drill into the sides of all of your teeth, completely shattering the majority of them due to the intensity of the vibrations. Blood quickly welled up in your mouth and you were fighting for air, the hot fluid filling your gaping mouth and flooding your throat. You began to choke on shrapnel of busted teeth and blood, spraying the concoction from your mouth onto your chin, chest, and even Rick’s grinning face. He turned your head for you, almost tenderly, allowing the mixture in your throat to run out so you wouldn’t drown. All the while, he kept fucking the life out of you.

It soon became too much, there was too much noise, too much sensation and eventually enough bile rose in your esophagus and you puked the contents of your stomach up, mixing with the cocktail already heaving out of you. You were a mess and you couldn’t handle anymore, your body was screaming at you to stop, but you only wanted more. Rick could sense this on you, and he dragged the drill back into you and you closed your lips around the bit, utterly destroying your front teeth and gums. Rick groaned over the noise, sliding his free hand up through the wet mess on your chest, wrapping his grey fingers loosely around your throat. 

“G-God, baby you-you… fuck, you’re gorgeous, fuck. Y-you like that? You like,” A particularly hard thrust, “W-when I wreck you like this don’t you, s-sweetheart? Being so-so good for me,”

Your body couldn’t tell whether to go into shock or not, the flashes of pain and pleasure both too intense to settle on only one, and when Rick moved a hand down to your pelvis and began circling your clit with his thumb, you came harder than you ever thought you could. You wailed through the masses of thick blood and puke, gargling sounds erupting from your throat as your muscles rippled around him, body going rigid. Rick’s hips never, ever stopped, and his finger starting stroking you harder, and harder, his other hand dropping the drill to the side table and his fingers pushing into your wet mouth, playing with the remnants of teeth, and suddenly you couldn’t see, couldn’t breathe, all you could do was howl to the sky, to God, to Rick, to anything that would listen. You couldn’t tell when one orgasm would stop and another begin, you were riding the wave for what seemed like an eternity. 

Your vision was still watery and unfocused when you felt Rick’s hips stutter against yours, his breathy groan plastered against your ear and you felt his dick pulse as he filled you to the brim. He laid his head on your disgusting chest, his cheek resting in your filth, breathing heavily and eyes fluttering. You ended up nearly how you started, Rick laying atop you and you, under him, and when he gently released your aching wrists from the straps, you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him in closer to you and laying a kiss on the top of his blue head with your bloody lips. 

How long had it been, you weren’t sure - you weren’t even keeping track of how many times he had made you come - but it was long enough for the novocaine to begin to wear off. The pain was absolutely excruciating, and once again, reality hit you - all of your teeth were gone and your mouth a destroyed maw. Tears peeked from your eyes and soon you were sobbing, causing Rick to lift up and cradle your head, whispering into your ear.

“It’s-it’s gonna be okay, b-baby I promise, y-you’ll have your pretty l-ittle teeth back in no-no time. I-I wouldn’t leave you like this, or anything.”

Once again, you trusted him. And he fulfilled his promise.

He’d left you there, beaten, bleeding, crying, toothless, before coming back into the room, still covered in your sick. He pressed a mask over your nose, you breathed in, and the world went black. Upon waking up after what seemed like only seconds, you could feel clothes on your body, and your teeth again, and your mouth no longer tasted like blood and vomit but more like… toothpaste?

“W-went ahead and-and brushed them for ya, too, b-babe. I also fixed your c-clothes, they were. They were a mess. I had-had a lot of fun with you, kid. I-I-I hope you did too. Hope you did too.”

Rick, the doctor, stared at you for a full minute, before reaching out and clasping a hand on your shoulder. He had cleaned himself up as well.

“W-what’s your home dimension? You should be-should be getting home to your Rick.” He gave you a toothy grin before you softly told him the coordinates to your home, and he typed them into his portal gun (that you hadn’t even seen that he had). 

You smiled back to him, stepped through the portal, and into your bedroom.

 

~


End file.
